<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Druna HC 1 by SnarkyGranger1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728455">Druna HC 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1'>SnarkyGranger1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My HCs or Little Drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-Battle of Hogwarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco reflecting on his relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My HCs or Little Drabbles [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Druna HC 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was sitting in the common room of the Eighth Years area of Hogwarts. The School decided to combine last and this years' Seventh years together into one area since many didn’t come back to cram for their NEWTS. Draco came back because he wanted to prove to everyone that he had changed for the better. Not everyone accepted or believed him except for two people, Hermione and Luna. His eyes start to glaze over when he starts thinking about Luna.</p>
<p>Draco’s view on Luna changed as his Fifth Year ended when he heard that she was there battling against his father alongside Harry and just got a few scratches from it. He had heard that she was the one that protected the injured from the DEs. He knew that she was a little different but she was growing up looking more beautiful every year despite her radish earrings.</p>
<p>He became impressed with her when she was captured off the train and brought to his Manor for hours of torture and mind rapping but that didn’t seem to phase her one bit. She held her own against them and they stopped the mind rapping pretty quickly because they would get headaches from her mindscape. Draco was so happy to see that she escaped with the Golden Trio because he was getting worried for her safety near the end of her time there.</p>
<p>When the final battle was over, he was happy to see that she survived the whole ordeal. He didn’t approach then because he figured that he was unwelcome by her or her friends. When they met up on the train, they decided to sit together along with Hermione and Neville. The four of them talked and decided to bury the hatchet. The girls believed Draco because they remembered his reactions from the Manor. Neville told him that he will give him the benefit of the doubt until he screws up royally. Draco accepted that.</p>
<p>Draco was pulled out of his revere by a pair of loving arms around his neck from behind. “What are you thinking about, my dear?” Luna asked softly in his ear. They had decided to go out shortly after they got settled in at the school. Draco had told her how much he admired her courage during the whole war. She smiled softly at his words.</p>
<p>Draco replied, “I was thinking about you, my little Sunshine.” He gave her a soft nudge with his head. Luna beamed at the words. “I was thinking about how you were a brave little Ravenclaw when you should have been a Gryffindor.” Luna shook her head no. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“I was in that house for a reason, Draco. I was in there to help Harry and give him a friend outside of the Lion Den.” Luna answered. “There was a reason I didn’t start talking to him right away. I didn’t really become his friend until my fourth year with the DA.” Draco nodded in understanding. “Enough about me and the past, okay? Let us go have some dinner. There might be some pudding.” Draco laughed as he got up to join her for some dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>